El Soldado Muerto
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: El fue un noble soldado al servicio del Rey de Hyrule, fue feliz mientras pudo proteger a su Reino. Murió feliz al cumplir su última misión.


**El soldado muerto**

Su nombre parecía carecer de importancia, sólo era uno más de entre los nobles guardias de palacio. Había entrenado durante bastante tiempo para poder ingresar a la Guardia Real, la elite del ejército.

Estaba feliz de servir en el batallón del Capitán Vincent. Él solía servir dentro de palacio para proteger a la familia real de Hyrule.

Empezó su servicio al Rey de Hyrule desde poco antes que capturaron a ésas cuatro brujas* que estaban conspirando en contra de la Reina. En raras ocasiones tenía que salir de palacio; él vivía en una pequeña casa dentro de los terrenos de palacio.

* * *

Conocía bien a la joven Princesa; la vio crecer. Sabía perfectamente que mientras estuviera bajo la protección de Lady Impa, Guardiana Real y Niñera de la hija del Rey, la Princesa Zelda estaría a salvo. Pero eso no significaba que él la fuera a dejar desprotegida, su deber era protegerla.

—Buen día, Alexander —dijo una voz amable y joven.

—Buen día, Princesa —respondió el soldado—. Hoy es un hermoso día para pasear por los jardines reales ¿no le parece?

—Tienes razón, pero me gustaría poder ir a pasear por el mercado del pueblo cercano —declaró la Princesa, parecía decidida a ir sola.

—Espero que se refiera a ir a pasear al mercado en compañía de alguien —comentó el soldado—, sería muy peligroso para usted el ir sola al mercado. Algún truhán podría asaltarla o secuestrarla.

—Alexander, usted siempre se ha preocupado mucho por mi —la voz de la princesa se oía decidida—. No tiene nada de que preocuparse, por soldados como usted, nuestro Reino es un lugar seguro.

—Es nuestro deber y honor el servir y proteger al Reino de Hyrule y a la Familia Real —dijo segur el soldado—. Siempre quise pertenecer a la Guardia de Palacio y poder servir a éste noble Reino, me siento feliz con lo que me encuentro haciendo Princesa.

—Ahora entiendo mejor porque Sir Vincent, mi Padre e Impa le tienen tanta estima —el comentario sorprendió al hombre—. Usted es un noble guerrero de estas tierras. Espero que su vida sea larga y muy feliz, estoy convencida de que usted no dejará de cumplir con su deber, así sea lo último que haga.

Oír de boca de su Princesa que su Rey, su capitán y la noble Impa de los Sheika le tenían en un alta estima le hacía muy feliz, y le hacía el querer esforzarse más. Quería sentirse merecedor de esas consideraciones. A él no le gustaba que lo halagasen sin que este fuese merecido, quería ser el guerrero más valiente de su tierra para protegerla de cualquier mal que pudiera venir. Quería ser un héroe legendario.

Poco tiempo después de esa conversación, llegó a palacio un hombre moreno, de cabello rojizo, alto y de vestimenta negra. Tenía un rostro muy amenazador. Se presentó como Ganondorf, el Rey de la Tribu Gerudo, lo cual le hizo desconfiar de tan siniestro personaje. En especial cuando dijo que deseaba una audiencia con el Rey.

—¿El Rey ha aceptado la audiencia con ése tal Ganondorf? —Cuestionó totalmente sorprendido Alexander cuando se lo confirmó su capitán—. ¡Todos saben que las Gerudo son una tribu de ladronas! Además, no recuerdo haber oído de un hombre Gerudo. En esa tribu hay puras mujeres.

—¿Una tribu de mujeres ladronas? —Preguntó con algo de sorna otro de los soldados presentes—. Para empezar, eso no suena muy peligroso, la verdad veo más peligrosos a los mercaderes del lugar; en segundo lugar, si toda son mujeres ¿Cómo es que no se ha extinto su cultura? Supongo que necesitaran hombres para continuar con su descendencia, ¿o no? Hasta ahora, lo único que se que surge por generación espontánea son las plantas y los sapos**.

—Créeme, ésas mujeres son muy peligrosas, si pudiera, evitaría cualquier enfrenamiento contra ellas —aclaró el capitán—. Las he visto pelear durante la Guerra, y son muy hábiles; si estás tan seguro, soldado, que ninguna mujer puede ser buena contrincante en una batalla ¿crees poder vencer en una a Lady Impa? No hubiera sido la guardaespaldas de Su Majestad la Reina, ni de la Princesa actualmente, si no estuviera capacitada. Podría hacerte una lista con nombre de mujeres hábiles y fuertes en un combate con y sin armas.

"—Además, cuando le planteé esa misma duda, del porque sigue viva su _cultura_, hace algún tiempo a Lady Impa, ella tuvo la amabilidad de decirme el porque aun vive la Tribu de las Gerudo —explicó el capitán—. De acuerdo con lo que se sabe, las personas que desaparecen, o al menos los hombres, es a consecuencia de ellas, que buscaban pareja para poder procrear una nueva generación de su gente. Según me dijo Lady Impa, cada cien años nace un varón en esa tribu de ladronas. Ganondorf debe ser ése único varón nacido cada cien años.

—¿Entonces también secuestran gente? —Preguntó otro de los soldados—. ¿Y aun así ése sujeto pretende hablar con nuestro Rey?... ¿Cómo fue que nuestro Rey acepto la audiencia? ¡Podría ser algún tipo de trampa o algo!

—No lo sabemos, parece ser que ni la Princesa Zelda ni Lady Impa están de acuerdo, creo que piensan que es mala idea que Su Majestad tenga esa audiencia —el capitán seguía hablando firmemente a su gente, para hacerles saber que está decidido a cumplir su misión sin importar lo que pase—. Pero nosotros estaremos al pendiente en todo momento de quien entra y quien sale mientras el Rey de los Ladrones este en el Castillo. No permitiremos ningún intento de traición hacia nuestro Rey.

Los soldados estaban muy al pendiente durante varios días, no descansaban y estaban vigilantes de cualquier persona que estuviera cerca del castillo, o al menos lo estaban de los adultos, ya que jamás se dieron cuenta de que un pequeño niño vestido de verde logró burlarlos.

* * *

Uno de los soldados había visto muy preocupada a la joven Princesa durante varios días.

—¿Por qué está tan preocupada, Princesa? —Preguntó amablemente cuando la vio totalmente distraída en los jardines—. Por lo general, usted estaría intentando ver el modo de irse sola al mercado, o con una rama intentando practicar esgrima sin que su padre se entere.

—Hola, Alexander, es que estoy preocupada por las intenciones de Ganondorf —le confió al soldado—. Algo me dice que ese sujeto no quiere llegar al pacto de paz que le ha dicho a mi padre. Temo que le traicione.

—Varios guardias de palacio también tenemos reservas con respecto al Gerudo—la consoló tranquilamente—. Tiene un rostro muy… malvado, por así decirlo, sus ojos parecen estar llenos de una gran ambición que no puedo definir. Espero sólo sea mi imaginación y no pase nada.

—Yo creo… estoy segura de que sus intenciones son oscuras. Ya he hablado con mi padre, y no me cree, piensa que soy muy joven para entender —explicó la princesa—. Ganondorf no es alguien que tenga un corazón amable, el desierto le ha secado por completo el corazón, puedo percibir la gran maldad que hay en él.

—Princesa… ya sabe que puede contar conmigo. Yo también desconfió, a parte, usted no es alguien que sea muy dada a desconfiar de la gente —comentó el soldado—. Usted es alguien muy perceptiva, de eso me he dado cuenta con el tiempo, si usted no confía en el Rey de los Ladrones, yo tampoco lo haré. También haré todo lo posible porque no ataque está tierra. Es mi deber y mi orgullo como soldado de Hyrule el defender a mi pueblo y a mi princesa de cualquier amenaza.

—Eres un soldado noble y valiente. Realmente eres digno de confianza. Si llegase a necesitar la asistencia de un soldado para algo, ése serías tú —dijo la princesa, la cual había sido conmovida por la lealtad de ése hombre para con su deber y hacía la familia Real de Hyrule.

Pocos días después de esa conversación, Ganondorf hizo su movimiento. En esos momentos el Rey se arrepintió de no haber oído a su pequeña hija. Ella había sido capaz de ver las verdaderas intenciones del hombre venido del desierto; el pequeño escuadrón del Capitán Vincent peleó con gran valentía, como si estuvieran siendo inspirados por la mismísima Farore, Diosa del Valor.

Aun así, no lograron evitar la avanzada del enemigo. Alexander fue capaz de detener, por si sólo, a varios de los hombres de Ganondorf, para que Lady Impa pudiera escapar con la princesa.

La pequeña Zelda le había comentado que esperaba a un chico venido del bosque, que necesitaba darle algo muy importante. Aunque del asedio muchos soldados valientes murieron, Alexander logró salir de ahí, tenía que buscar al chico del bosque, para decirle que la Princesa Zelda le busca, que necesita darle algo, explicarle que a pasado y apurarlo para que vaya al Templo del Tiempo. Así se lo había pedido Zelda, antes de huir para salvarse.

No sabe muy bien como luce el chico, sólo sabe que viste de verde y va acompañado por un hada. Era la última misión que haría, la misión encargada por la princesa sería llevada acabo, aunque tuviese que gastar su último aliento en ello.

Ni bien sabe como, se da cuenta de que ha llegado a Back Alley, sabía muy bien que muy poca gente pasaba por lo general, de día, por ese lugar, sólo pasaban por ahí aquellos que viven en ese lugar. Al ser un día muy ocupado en el mercado, el lugar estaba desierto. Además, lo más probable es que si alguien lo veía, intentaría ayudarle, alejarlo de su misión, impedirle hablar con el chico del bosque en pos de su salud… renunciar a su misión por una _muerte digna_.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba ahí, intentando ignorar sus propias heridas. Podía sentir un líquido viscoso y cálido salir de sus heridas, su vista se nublaba por momentos. Pierde el conocimiento por minutos, el olor metálico de su propia sangre lo marea… siente que inclusive, podría vomitar. Reza a las Diosas el poder cumplir con su última misión. Si su querida princesa creía que, a la larga, ése chico le podría ayudar, en cualquier cosa, haría todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

—_Alexander… debes prometerme que si algo malo llegase a pasar buscarás a ése chico —_dijo la princesa—. _Estoy segura que él podrá ayudarnos en todo esto, él es nuestra última esperanza, debes de confiar en mi y creerme._

—_¿Habla del chico que ha venido del bosque? ¿Él mismo chico que la otra vez logró burlarnos y hablar con usted? —_Preguntó, sin entender en que podría ayudar un chico de la misma edad de su princesa.

—_Definitivamente, estoy convencida de que ése chico del bosque podrá ayudarnos —_confirmó segura de si misma—, _él ha sido llamado, por voluntad de las Diosas, ha desempeñar un papel importante en este Reino. Lo pude sentir en su mirada cuando nos conocimos. Además, ha demostrado la suficiente habilidad como para lograr burlar a varios de los mejores guardias de palacio y lograr hablar conmigo._

—_Está bien, princesa. Si esa es su voluntad, llegado el momento buscaré al chico que ha venido del bosque —_dijo el guardia—. _Aunque… ¿Cuál es el mensaje que deberé darle? Ya que ha de querer noticias suyas, supongo. O usted querrá decirle algo._

_La Princesa aguardo unos minutos. Alexander no sabía que pensar, posiblemente era otro más de los juegos de la niña que tenía ante si, aunque alguna vez Lady Impa le había confirmado que la Princesa tenía el don de la precognición. Él estaba convencido de que su Princesa era una persona misteriosa._

_Después del silencio, el soldado recibió la respuesta, el mensaje que tenía que dar._

—_Dile que lo estoy buscando. Qué necesito darle algo muy importante y que debe dirigirse al Templo del Tiempo —_La respuesta obtenida no la pudo entender—_. Sé que llegado el momento, él sabrá que hacer. Una vez recibido el llamado del Reino Sagrado, es imposible ignorarlo._

—_Se hará como usted diga —_respondió a lo dicho por la niña_—. Éste humilde soldado no debe interponerse en los designios del destino. Usted ha demostrado ser una persona muy sabia, a pesar de su edad._

—_Gracias por decirlo, noble caballero, y gracias por confiar en mí —_dijo con una gran sonrisa—. _Sé que usted nunca me fallará. Pase lo que pase, sé tan valiente como hasta ahora Alexander, cuento contigo._

Tal vez la Diosa Farore misma guió los pasos de ése misterioso chico, minutos antes de morir, el hombre pudo completar la misión dada por la Princesa. Una vez delante del chico, pudo comprobar algo: en sus ojos se veía el valor que sólo la Diosa Farore podía brindar a sus elegidos. Para ser un simple niño demostraba poseer más valor que todos los soldados del Rey, o al menos a su parecer.

La Princesa Zelda nunca se equivocaba con las personas. Ella era muy sabia para su edad, al igual que ése chico parecía ser muy valiente para su edad.

Si las Diosas lo permitieran, le gustaría saber que papel desempeñará el chico en el futuro de su amada nación.

Después de cerrar los ojos, y pronunciar sus últimas palabras, el soldado "vio" un destello verde. En ese instante supo dos cosas: uno, que acababa de morir; dos, que la Diosa Farore le mostraría su último deseo.

Fue así como el soldado supo que acababa de conocer al Héroe del Tiempo. Al final pudo descansar en paz, porque sabía que aquél que estaba destinado a blandir la Legendaria Espada Maestra protegería al Reino de Hyrule. Aunque él no pudiera ser un héroe legendario, sabría que había nacido uno.

Pero, junto al nombre de Link, Héroe del Tiempo ¿Quién recordaría al Soldado Alexander? ¿Quién contará la historia del noble guardia de palacio, que peleo valientemente durante el asedio? Probablemente nadie y su nombre acabe en el olvido, como tantos otros. Sólo el tiempo dirá cuando será olvidado el soldado muerto.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, paisajes y seres que reconozcan pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto y a Nintendo.

La historia corresponde con un personaje secundario de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Si buscan en Youtube el video de **Ocarina of Time - The Soldier Dies** se darán cuenta de que después de que se obtiene el Zafiro Zora y antes de ingresar al Templo del tiempo, en _Back Alley_, se encuentran con un soldado moribundo, que le dice que si es el _chico del bosque_, y que la princesa ha estado esperando por él y que tiene algo que darle, que Ganondorf ha traicionado al Rey y que Impa, sintiendo el peligro, ha escapado con la Princesa, bueno, que todo lo que nos dice ya lo sabemos, pero después de decirnos _If you recived it from the princess, hurry… to the Temple of Time_ _(si lo has recibido de la princesa, apresurate… a llegar al Templo del Tiempo)_ fallece. Me pareció interesante desarrollar la historia del personaje. Alexander es la versión _anglosajona_ de Alejandro, le di ese nombre por que éste, significa _el que defiende al hombre, el protector_, y me gustó para el nombre del soldado muerto.

El capitán que mención, Vincent, es el capitán de _Clock Town_ del juego de Majora's Mask, no tiene alguna otra relación con el juego.

*Las _cuatro brujas_ que mencionó en el fic, son las hermanas poe, cuya historia (desde mi punto de vista, claro) mencione en mi fic _Cuatro hermanas_, aunque procuré no extenderme en ese tema, para así no se hiciera imprescindible leer el fic de las hermanas, ya que son personajes y tramas totalmente distintos.

**Antes se creía que en las charcas, los sapos y las ranas _surgían_ por generación espontánea, ya que, en una charca que se hubiese visto días o semanas anteriores que no tuviesen anfibios, estos aparecieran "de pronto", hacía pensar eso. Pero se debía a que la gente no se fijaba a que hora las hembras depositaban los huevecillos, y tal vez antes, no relacionaban a los renacuajos con los sapos. De ahí que pusiera que, tal vez, la gente de Hyrule pensara que ciertas cosas aparecían por generación espontánea, como tal vez lo pensaban con las Gerudo.

Una de las _Gossip Stone _(Piedras Chismosas/Cotilla) que está cercana al Templo del Tiempo, dice que las Gerudo, cada determinado tiempo, buscan _novio_ en el mercado cercano al castillo. No sé si los secuestran, los seducen o que les hagan, pero buscan pareja entre los Hylians, y como ya se ha de saber (o al menos entre fans) cada cien años nace un varón entre las mujeres.

Creo que éste fic me quedo más largo que el otro que traje ha esta sección. Espero les haya gustado. Aparte, en este fic hubo más diálogos que en el otro.


End file.
